Solo corresponde
by Zetma1999
Summary: Itachi es un estudiante universitario, al cual lo obligan a retomar sus estudios en otro País… En el camino conoce a un chico menor que el… Desde ahí empiezan a desencadenarse una serie de sucesos que hace que se dé cuenta de sus sentimientos… pero… Todo se va al demonio cuando se da cuenta que no es correspondido….


Ahm…. Holaa!

Si aquí estoy yo con otra historia :3

Bueno, espero que le agrade ^^U

Ah! Y este cap es relatado por Itachi :3

Los personajes utilizados en este fic no me pertenecen, si no a Masashi Kishimoto

…

-Itachi ¿Ya alistaste tus cosas? -

-Sí, madre… ya voy –

-Bien, pero apúrate ¡Que se nos va hacer tarde! –

"¿Es enserio?"

– En un momento bajo…- Dije con desgano…

La verdad era que hace como más de media hora que tenía todo empacado y listo. Solo que uno, todavía era muy temprano… dos, no quería irme de viaje.

Todo comenzó cuando a mi padre fue al que se le ocurrió la maravillosa idea…

**FLASH BACK**

-Itachi, creo que lo mejor sería que continuaras tus estudios en otro país… -

-¿Qué? –

-Si, en un mejor instituto –

-Pero aquí estoy bien… -

-No te estoy preguntando… -

-Pero… -

-Sera en la próxima semana, solo iras tú, tengo que hacerme cargo de la empresa acá – Estaba a punto de contestarle, pero se me adelanto – Bien, ve alistando todo lo que consideres prioritario para el viaje y Hasta aquí queda la conversación Itachi – Me dijo de manera cortante, mientras se iba. Dejándome con las palabras en la boca, aunque definitivamente no podía contestarle, quien sabe de qué humor se pondría después…

**FIN DEL FLASH BACK**

Suspire con desgano, en verdad que no le veía la necesidad… Además ¿Para qué tendría que irme de viaje?

Pero no podía oponerme a su decisión. Decidí bajar, si no, mi madre empezaría a insistirme hasta acabar con mi paciencia. Baje con todo lo que considero necesario.

Mi madre se encontraba hay esperándome toda sonriente, me daba la impresión que estaba feliz de que me valla…

-Ya está todo listo Itachi? ¿No te olvidas nada? –

-No madre, tengo todo ya empacado – Aclare con tranquilidad

-¡Bien! Ahora ya tienes que irte… Tu padre se encuentra en la empresa… así que tu solo tendrá que ir el aeropuerto – Dijo mientras me acompañaba a la puerta.

Se despidió de mi igual de sonriente, deseándome un buen viaje, se lo agradecí, e igualmente me despedí de ella. Sigo creyendo que le alegra que me valla, lo cual me hace pensar cosas raras… ¿?

Todo transcurrió sin ningún inconveniente, llegue al aeropuerto, todavía faltaba arto, tal y como pensaba, me quede un rato… esperando, finalmente me subí sin ganas al famoso avión. Era el primero en subir, y así estuve esperando que la mayoría de los pasajeros subiera, la hora de partida se daría dentro de unos minutos, ya no podía esperar a que partiera.

Cerré mis ojos, tratando de dormirme… pero por alguna maldita razón no podía. Finalmente el avión iba a partir. Abrí nuevamente mis ojos, ya estaba lleno todos los asientos… por suerte…

El avión despego haciendo un horrible ruido, era la primera vez que iba en uno, pero después todo se tranquilizó.

Fue cuando me fije en la persona que se encontraba a mi lado. Era un chico de aproximadamente unos 14 años aunque ahora que lo veía mejor aparentaba menos… Tenía el pelo de color rojo, Pero lo que más me llamo la atención fue el peculiar tono de ojos que tenía, eran de color morado con unas extrañas ondas alrededor, pero le sentaban muy bien…

Lo peor fue cuando me di cuenta que me miraba con desentendimiento. Maldita sea, había estado tan concentrado mirando aquellos ojos, que ni cuenta me había dado cuando se había percatado que lo miraba, A saber lo que estaría pensando.

Bueno, y ahora que le digo… ¿Me disculpo? ¿Me volteo como si nada? O mejor… ¿Le hago conversación? Si, esa era una buena idea… además ni me había tomado la molestia de averiguar cuantas horas iba a tardar todo este viaje…

-Disculpa – Dije algo apenado… - Mi nombre es Uchiha Itachi y… ¿El tuyo es…? –

-Ahm… m-mi nombre es Nagato… - Me respondió tímidamente.

Por alguna razón me agradaba esa actitud… - Mucho gusto y… dime ¿Para qué estás haciendo este viaje tú? –

-Bueno… mis padres han tenido ciertos "problemas" así que han decidido que por el momento, me vaya a vivir con mi tío… -

-Vaya… yo solo para retomar mis estudios, según mis padres, es mejor que los retorne un mejor instituto y toda esa cosa –

-Eso… ¿E-Es bueno para ti? –

-Por supuesto que no, con decirte que me están obligando –

-Pero seguro que no es tan malo…-

-Bueno, la verdad no… ¿Y por cierto, cuántos años tienes? –

Me miro un momento como dudando si responderme o no… - T-Tengo… 16 – Susurro…

- ¡¿Qué?¡ - ¡Vaya! No me lo esperaba, aparentaba unos 13… máximo 14. Al parecer lo último que dije lo hice de manera fuerte… Pues me miro sorprendido por un momento, ¿Qué cara abre puesto? ahora desviaba la mirada nerviosamente…

-Disculpa, es solo que no aparentas esa edad jeje… -

-¿No? –

-Pareces un niño de 14 años... –

-oh… - Me sonrió amigablemente… Eso era bueno, tal vez no me iba a pasar tan mal el viaje…

….

Ya había anochecido, Supongo que la mayoría estaría durmiendo, Esto era aburrido… No tenía nada que hacer! Lo cual me irritaba… volteé, mirando a Nagato, ahora podía observarlo más detenidamente ya que se encontraba dormido… Tenía la boca, levemente entre abierta, ladeando un poco el rostro, haciendo que parte de su cabello le cayera encima, bueno, más del que acostumbraba… Acerque mi mano colocándoselo en su lugar, aproveche la oportunidad para tocarlo… su cabello era muy suave y sedoso… Él Tenía una apariencia inofensiva, por no decir delicada… Retire mi mano, aunque una parte de mí no lo quería, lo cual me dejo preocupado.

Definitivamente me había caído muy bien… lo malo es que ya no lo iba a volver a ver… apenas el avión aterrizara cada uno tomaría diferentes rumbos por la ciudad… si, él se iría con su tío, suponiendo… y yo me iría a…. ¡Un momento!... ¡Mierda! Se me había olvidado, ¡¿dónde demonios me voy quedar?! Maldita sea… había estado tan ocupado maldiciendo el viaje, que ni me había acordado de ello… lo peor, ¡Es que ni mis padres!...

¿Lo habrán hecho a propósito?

Maldita sea… Ahora ya no podría dormir, sabiendo eso… lo único bueno es que tenía suficiente dinero… sin mencionar la cantidad de Dinero que mi padre me enviaría… eso era un alivio, pero lo único malo era conseguir un lugar donde hospedarme. No quería un maldito hotel, no, quería algo más… grande, estable, y si quizás pedía demasiado. Además… no conocía muy bien el país, ósea, quizá me estafan y yo ni cuenta y… y… baa mejor me olvido de eso… mañana tendré prácticamente toda la mañana para pensarlo mejor…

….

Al final me había aquedado dormido. Luego de despertarme… me quede esperando a que Nagato despertara… no quería hacerlo yo, en cierta forma me gustaba ver su pacifico rostro mientras dormía… Lo cual seguía asustándome… ¡Eso era raro! ¡Yo no soy así! Entonces… ¿Qué me pasaba?

Finalmente Nagato se despertó… haciendo un adorable puchero, lo salude y empezamos a conversar por un tiempo…

-En sí... ¿Tú te vas a quedar a vivir con tu tío? – Interrogue con curiosidad….

-Eh… No… -

-¿No? ¿Entonces…? – Le indique que continuara…

-Bueno… yo me voy a quedar en un "departamento", mi tío no va a tener el suficiente tiempo para encargarse de mí, sin… sin mencionar algunas otras cosas… -Asentí con la cabeza –Esto… Itachi-San – Me llamo, no sabía porque pero me hablaba con formalidades – y… ¿Y tú donde te vas a quedar? -

-¿Eh? Ah… bueno… yo… - No tenía ni una maldita idea de donde me quedaría, apenas llegar ¿Adonde me iría? Y con las maletas a cuestas… - La verdad no tengo la más mínima idea…. – Dije

-¿Qué? P-Pero... ¿Entonces? –

-No sé, no se… me había olvidado de ese detalle… - Dije algo molesto…

-Ah... b-bueno… I-Itachi-San P-Podría… - Lo vi ruborizarse apenas notablemente – Podría quedarse… en mi departamento… Si quiere…- Me dijo ya un poco más relajado

Me quede en silencio… ¿Quedarme en el departamento de Nagato?, por no decir casa, Aunque según me había indicado, ¡Sí que lo era! Bueno, ahora que lo pensaba no era una mala idea… Aparte Nagato me había caído muy bien, y sería una lástima no volverlo a verlo… y no, no se estaba aprovechando de la situación, ojo.

-Bueno… ¿De vedad podría…?

-Etto… S-Si – Me dijo agachando la mirada, haciendo que su pelo le cubriera el rostro.

-Pues… gracias – Le dije abrasándolo con fuerza, no mucha, al instante vi como levanto el rostro sorprendido, totalmente ruborizado.

A fin de cuentas me separe de él, se me hacía curiosa, quizás… divertida, su actitud. Decidí cambiar de tema por un tiempo…

Y finalmente el avión ya avía llegado a su destino, no podía creerlo, encerrado en un maldito avión por horas, definitivamente se sentía muy bien. Ahora me había dado cuenta de lo estresante que podía ser viajar en un avión, aunque no la pase tan mal….

Estábamos a prácticamente fuera de aquel aeropuerto, Gran alivio… Después vi como un auto negro se estacionaba justo al frente nuestro, inmediatamente Nagato me indico que le siguiera, lo cual hice.

Se le notaba nervioso, pero no le tome mucha importancia, me dedique a examinar el automóvil. Si, definitivamente era muy... lujoso, parecido en los que estaba acostumbrado a movilizarme…

Finalmente llegamos. Vaya, sí que era una enorme casa, y que digo casa, debería decir eh… ¿Mansión? Jeje si, era grande, aunque no tanto como en mi anterior vivienda.

El mismo chofer, fue el que cargo las maletas o al menos las de Nagato, no quería que me ayudara, puedo valerme por mi mismo, quizá eso sea contradictorio… Sin embargo vi que aquel señor, no le había molestado mi presencia, ni había dicho una palabra en absoluto, pero se mostraba amigable con Nagato.

Se retiró aun en el mismo auto. Me dedique a observar el lugar, era… bastante acogedor… Nagato, se había retirado a otro cuarto, como dejándome solo, para "acostumbrarme", si, quizá eso…

Me dirigí adonde el había ido. Estaba en el comedor, sentado, mirando distraídamente la mesa Me acerque sentándome a una distancia prudente, se le notaba serio…

-Itachi… -

-¿Si? –

-Dentro de un rato, te voy a mostrar lo esencial que debería saber… de la casa…- Dijo débilmente

-Por mí está bien –

-Yo ahora vengo, tengo… que hacer ciertas cosas –

Lo vía alejarse. Sin embargo su actitud me había dejado confundido, había cambiado su humor de un momento para otro. Ahora se mostraba serio y cortante. Lo cual era totalmente diferente a como se había estado comportando…

Me quede un rato pensativo. Toda una enorme casa, solo para un niño, porque lo era o al menos para mí, su apariencia me lo decía. También me percate que no había ningún sirviente o alguna otra persona… Si yo no hubiera aceptado irme con él. Entonces ¿Se habrá quedado solo todo este tiempo?

Luego de un rato decidí buscarlo. Lo había visto dirigirse a la segunda planta, así que hay me dirigí.

Maldita sea…. Había muchos cuartos, decidí empezar por el primero, después de todo no llevaba prisa, y así seguí por unos cuantos minutos, ya que de paso me quedaba viendo el interior de cada habitación. Hasta el momento iba unos 4 cuartos, cuando abrí el quinto, me quede en silencio. Si, en efecto hay estaba Nagato. Al parecer se había quedado dormido… pero eso no fue lo que me dejo en blanco. Se había quedado…a medio vestir….

Estaba echado en su cama, En posición fetal… Tenía puesto sus pantalones, pero… su camisa estaba a medio poner… dejando ver su perfecta piel, a la justa le tapaba, su rostro se mostraba tranquilo y con un toque de inocencia… de ves en cuanto hacia alguno que otro sonido dormido, revolviéndose un poco, lo seguí observándolo.

Tenía… tenía el maldito impulso de acércame y…. Maldita sea ni yo mismo me entendía. De todas formas me acerque. Me pare al frete de él, me acerque poniendo mi mano en su hombro derecho – Nagato… - Susurre. No quería despertarlo, se veía muy bien así. Pero de todas formas lo iba hacer, quería que me mostrara cual será mi habitación y el resto de la casa…

-Nagato… - Insistí, esta vez jaloneándolo un poco

-Hum?- Empezó a reincorporarse sentándose en la cama, sobándose uno de sus ojos, mientras bostezaba. Haciendo que su camisa cayera por completo.

-Itachi… - Dijo sin inmutarse por el hecho de que estuviera descubierto de cadera para arriba. – ¿N-Necesitas algo?

-Eh? – Reaccione, me había quedado mirándolo… - Si, veras, ¿Crees que ya podrías indicarme algunas partes de la casa? –

-Claro… - Se puso en pie, colocándose su camisa con lentitud… Para después salir del cuarto, fui tras él.

Y así empezó a mostrarme lo "Esencial" La cocina," Los servicio, la sala" entre otras más, Después se disculpó retirándose… dejándome algo confundido.

Me dirigí a mi nueva habitación. Una parte de mí no podía dejar de pensar, que definitivamente me estaba aprovechando de la situación… rápidamente opaque aquellos pensamientos.

Apenas llegue, cerré la puerta, sin tomarme la molestia de observar, o cuestionar la habitación. Simplemente me fui directo a la cama… Por alguna razón me sentía cansado…

Me quede pensando en… como seria mi "Nueva vida" aquí… Y tan bien, en mi extraño comportamiento, o más bien… mis extraños pensamientos…

Y Poco a poco me fui quedando dormido...

…

…¿Raaaro?

Lo se :3 Pero aun así me gusta esta pareja ^^

Si le leyeron hasta aquí… los amooooo! Y si no les guto :3 aun así los amoo :3

Bueno esto

Eh… cuídense y….

Saludossssss!

^^ .


End file.
